This invention relates to a surgical instrument assembly. This invention further relates to a surgical method. More particularly, this invention relates to a laproscopic method and a surgical instrument assembly utilizable in performing that method.
Laparoscopy involves the piercing of the abdominal wall and the insertion of a tubular member through the perforation. Various instruments may be inserted through the tubular member to perform surgical operations inside the abdomen.
Generally, upon the disposition of the first tubular member so that it traverses the abdominal wall, the abdominal cavity is pressurized to distend the abdominal wall and provide a safety region between the wall and the body organs inside the cavity. Moreover, several perforations are made. One performation receives a laparoscope which enables visual monitoring of organs and surgical activities inside the abdominal cavity. Other perforations serve for the insertion of different surgical tools.
Laparoscopic surgical operations include such operations as for stapling together torn hernial tissues. However, to remove an organ or a portion of an organ such as a gall bladder or a kidney, a conventional incision must be made in the abdominal wall.
Laparatomic surgery provides several advantages over conventional incision-based surgery. The laparotomic perforations, in being substantially smaller than the incisions made during conventional operations, are less traumatic to the patient and provide for an accelerated recovery and convalescence. Hospital stays are minimized. Concomitantly, laparoscopic surgery is less time consuming and less expensive than conventional surgery for correcting the same problems.